Talk:Kama/@comment-35474817-20190409093923/@comment-28512353-20190412052352
Before you people go nuts and start your Kama cult, listen to what I have to say. 1st: Jack kit is not overkill in star gen. Why? Simply because you will almost never get 3 quick card of hers unless u run solo which usually doesn't happen. And getting 2 card from Kama don't guarantee you crit without CA buff. 2nd: Kama have more trouble charging NP. Her quick card only generate around 64% of what jack's quick card can generate. around 60% of what KH's quick card can generate. Her art card can only generate 3% more than jack , and 26% less than KH's art card while being as common(which you don't use much to generate stars). What the statistic above shows that, Kama generate less stars compared to Jack in addition to 1 less quick card. Kama generate less NP compared to Jack in addition to 1 less quick card as well as the choice of card(since JTR user uses Imaginary around 99% of the time and her quick generate more np than her arts). King Hassan are usually ran solo, therefore you will always get his art and quick card that can generate much better. And Kama QQABB deck doesn't help, I find myself getting alot of B card when I wanted NP and not dmg. 3rd: The only way Kama can spam NP is when, she is provided with around 200% total np gen buff(quick buff included, multiplicative), as well as a 50% charge skill in addition. OR you get 1/2 of her art/quick card and it works better if crit with them, thus able to reduce the buff required(to what skadi can provide). 4th: Just like Jack the ripper, Kama is an Assassin, your best support are in the mercy of ur target of bully. Therefore you can't use her the normal way.... unless you want to bet on your luck in higher level content. 5th: Kama permanent guts together with her heal is what makes her strong. However, know that KH's guts is as effective as both combined, without the penalty of losing 1k HP perm that you can't remove by your own kit. With her CD that long, she will require 1/2 wave before boss wave to have her guts surpass KH. But looking at LB3 and CQ these days, I don't really think it's possible. 6th: Alter ego niche, alright, without her best support, what can she do in the face of alter ego? not to mention her buff have downtime of 3 turn even if u use it whenever possible.(Ik the combo mentioned at 5th is used to complement this but it is not enough for higher level content). The only way to use this/taking advantage of this skill is use her best support, rely on your luck so that your support don't die fast(MC skill). Use setup like starting stars ce on skadi, golden carp on her, and start spamming from the 1st turn while using dodge on one of ur skadi, hoping that Alter ego will not pierce ur defensive buff like Kiara. Or one-shot ur skadi like Lishuwen. And if your AE boss possess multiple hp bar, Ha, Kama and skadi setup will just be used for taking down first or/and second bar within 3 turn. Kama will too be in risk of getting one-shot after that 3 turn... with her guts as the only protection. 7th: If you just use the buff value and says that one servant is stronger than another, then you are really wrong. There's alot more to consider. Why is KH considered the top assassin despite having JTR as another? JTR can generate 50stars every turn when solo(with Imaginary around), effectively x2 her damage output starting from the 2nd turn. The problem is... Buster card opening, and buster card multiplier. KH is extremely good in solo because of that, All 3 of his card is extremely strong in their own area, and he gain full control of them when solo. Without BB, you are unlikely to get card for Kama that can generate np every single turn, which makes her spam unreliable/expensive. after all she can generate with only 2 quick(average np gain), 1 art(good np gain) out of 15 which is 20%... which converts to 1 out of 5.... within the 3 turn Skadi's buff is still up, it's common occurence to have a turn without a single art/quick which destroy all your options(Kama's 3rd skill used as soon as battle start for AE advantage, 1Skadi NP charge used before switch,last skadi charge is not enough to bring your np to 100%). Yes, Kama possess 2 Buster card that can increase her dmg output, but you know what? the problem now lies in Skadi, she buff buster nothing except 30% def down that miss at higher level content. you are better of with Quick NP brave chain that can give you 10 more stars since she can't generate much without presence concealment. Kama deck & skillset as well as Skadi deck and skillset limits your choice to balance, or else she will just be OP. Kama's np provides her quick buff that last 3 turn, which makes player build her around her NP, but her QQABB deck as well as np gain will be in the way, since her NP gain for NP is reduced(im pretty sure abt this). Kama quick card have 2/15 chance of appearing each turn, which causes skadi's crit buff to be almost non existent without BB(also the reason why Memelin is still OP, because skadi actually fixes only pure quick type that are not assassin). Not to mention the multiplier, 0.8(quick multiplier) x c(base crit multiplier, most prob 2) x 3.2(kama crit multiplier with 2 skadi)=5.12 while buster is 1.5(buster multiplier) x c x 1.5(buster opening) x 3.0(2 memelin) = 13.5. Consider you are lucky enough to get 2 quick card for all 3 turn skadi buff is up, your damage will only slightly exceed 2 memelin damage in a single turn. This is why skadi is not a true savior of the quick... If kama use buster opening, you will lose more damage because 1.5 of 5.12 is less than 2 of 5.12.... and NP are not affected by multiplier. Not to mention 2 merlin buff is focused on a single turn, which means that you only need a single turn with 2 buster card of ur main dps to fk every thing up.(while KH(assassin) is hard to use memelin as support, memelin possess 2 party invul which do help.) The only situation where Skadi can outperform merlin is multiple HP bar... Rexlent's Inshun test is one of the good proof(even he know that using 2 skadi will lower his dps if used without BB). 8th: Her charm will never hit without 3rd skill in higher level content. You also dw chance based charm skill to mess with your plan(used MC dodge but charm is a success). Her guts only protect her and not her team, skadi onehit dodge con't help much as it doesn't stack. I think I forgot about something else but whatever, I will stop here. conclusion: Kama is not in the same tier with KH and JTR. Too niche and doesn't perform too good(not enough for her to be op) even in her niche. Her perm guts is what makes her strong, but not their tier.